castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Knight
The Red Knight is one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers, and one of the four ultimate knights. His magic powers are Electric-elemental based and his starting weapon is the Mace. Description The Red Knight's element is Electricity, which has the ability to stun lesser enemies while dealing constant damage at the same time. His "Lightning Bolt" splash attack can stun several enemies at the same time, which makes it very efficient for temporary crowd control. However, it is not as effective for finishing enemies, as his magic is the weakest of the four starting knights. The Red Knight also has many difficulties for fighting beefy enemies or slaying bosses, as they usually won't get stunned by the shocking effect, allowing them to close in on him very quickly, and forcing him to resort on hit-and-run tactics. He's also one of the characters that most suffers when his magic bar has been depleted, leaving him very vulnerable while he waits for his magic to replenish to a decent amount and then be able to use it again to escape from a dangerous situation. His "Elemental Infusion" combo has no inherent ability, making him, along with the Gray Knight, tied for the weakest Elemental Infusion combo in the game, since both of them deal low damage with no effects. Involvement He is one of the four main King's knights, to whom he serves with loyalty. He will defend the kingdom at all costs, even if it means risking his own life in the process. His magical arts revolve around the ability to control the powers of electricity, an element which can deal constant damage to enemies while stunning them at the same time. Magic Splash Attack "Lightning Bolt" Element: Electricity Max Hits: Depends on amount of Magic power and how long button is held. Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage / 3 (19 damage; 25 at max potential) To Perform: + / + An electric stream is held out in front of you for as long as the button is held. Takes normal magic power cost to start it, but then continues to drain magic power slowly for as long as it is held. Each upgrade adds to the range (length of the lightning bolt) but not to the number of hits (which is affected by how long it can be held until magic power runs out). At 25 magic can do about 20 hits before it runs out. This locks normal enemies in place while it is active and can affect as many enemies get in range. Although it does less damage per hit than what is normal for splash attacks, it is unique in being able to hit knockback-able enemies multiple times. This spell is very effective against bosses such as the Conehead Groom, as they can be held in place with it and shocked. Downsides include being resistible by some enemies (although it doesn't end up mattering much since they are held in place anyway) and that you must hold still while using it, and then wait for magic power to regenerate to do it again. This spell always goes in a straight line, thus is not affected by slopes and pits, but it is stopped by walls and the volleyball game line. The attack also gives no experience when used against bosses, though it yields full experience against other enemies. The first few frames of the attack don't actually stun-lock enemies. Because of the few seconds the player has to move in this period, the enemies won't be damaged or stunned for that amount of time, making this very easy to escape. Magic Projectile "Electric Bullet" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) To Perform: ' + / + A small ball of electricity sparks along in a straight line. Since there is no secondary effect and Electricity damage is resisted by some enemies, this is a fairly lackluster magical projectile compared to most. will knock down most enemies. Elemental Infusion '"Lightning Encasement" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (96 damage; 110 at max potential) To Perform: / This attack appears to have a special lightning stun, but in reality it's no different than that of the Gray Knight. Magic Jump "Lightning Jump" Element: Electricity Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) To Perform: + / + Leaps up with an electrified boost, knocking over enemies caught in it. Additional Information *An unique combo the Red Knight has is then / then rapidly, which causes him to jump in the air and do backflips and other various moves. *His splash attack has the lowest damage in the game compared to others, But overall, it adds up to less than a third of the damage on anything that doesn't get knocked back by attacks. *The Red Knight's splash attack damage speed and the number of damage numbers animated per second are two separate things on regular bosses, which means that he's not very efficient at killing bosses, even compared to normal characters. If other characters got all seven hits in on the Barbarian Boss, then they'd kill him just as fast, but his shield absorbs most of the hits. Trivia *Many players use this knight because early on he's very powerful but the farther the player progresses, the less potent his magic becomes. *There are several ways to avoid his splash attack, and there's so many chinks in his armor that there's at least one drawback for every advantage he has. *If Rammy attacks enemies trapped in Lightning Bolt, they will be knocked free from the hold. *After being poisoned, the electricity attacks will appear green until the effect wears off. However, it has no additional effects, just a different color. This is also the same for getting hit by an explosion, your Lightning Bolt will be colored gray for a bit after the explosion. *Overall, he's a strategic character that requires patience, and he is often very weak against bosses. *In the startup video, the Red Knight is the only one not seen using his weapon. *The ﻿Red Knight is a C Rank character (C+). See also *Characters *Skeleton *Bear Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lightning